EFW Pushed too the Limit
EFW Pushed To the Limit *Pyro for Pushed to the Limit Plays* Tazz: Welcome too Pushed To The Limit! We have one hell of a night coming up for you tonight where things will be pushed to the limit! Cole: Yes Tazz, things will certainly be pushed to the limit tonight as we have Rated Peep Superstar against The Ultimate Opportunist for the Worldheavyweight Championship in a Last Man Standing Match in our main event we have the man who has let the gold go to his head Samir Cerebral Asassin who will face the EFW Champion The Ghost Hunter! Tazz: Well Tazz I'm guessing why these fans our wondering why Josh Matthews is not here tonight we will tell you why two nights ago Josh was attacked as you all saw and suffered a concussion and we will have him back by next weeks Smackdown this Friday We will see you there! Lillian Garcia: This Match is Scheduled for One Fall and is for the UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP! (Crowd Cheer!) Match 1: Kyle Smith© vs. Chris Jericho vs. Phantom - Triple Threat Match for the United States Championship! Match 2: The Awesome One© vs. Wartune - 'Singles Match for the Intercontential Championship ' *WWE Champion CM Punk Music Hits!* Cole: What? What!? wasn't this guy taken out of action by David About a month ago!? Tazz: yes, yes he was and it was scheduled he would be out for a month and that month is over and he looks better than ever! So it feels Great too be back! I know allot of things have changed since I've been gone such as David running this show and Monday Nights on Raw...This has happened before too me I will take you back a little bit when something similar like this happened about a year ago...-*David Falcon comes out* Stop! STOP! STOP! We don't need any of your stupid soppy stories here tonight just because you returned and since I'm your boss tonight you will face the two people you Suspended! ADAM AND NEXUS! GET READY PUNK! Match 3: WWE Champion CM Punk vs. AdamEEF And Nexus - Handicap Match! after the Match Nexus says too adam "Get the f*cking steps!" Adam gets the steel steps and gives them too Nexus after this Nexus Handcuffs WWE Champion CM Punk too the ropes leaving him helpless and Nexus assaults WWE Champion CM Punk with the steps WWE Champion CM Punk has to be carried away on a stretcher after this David comes out and says too both men "Good Job!" Cole: I think things have been taken too a complete new level with this now. But as we try too get away from this we move onto the Hell In A Cell match will Samir pay for his actions or will The Ghost Hunter lose his championship in his first Title defense and there will be nowhere too run inside the Hell In A cell Match! Tazz: Well I've seen these sort of matches in my career before and every single one of them have not been pretty and that is a fact! Match 4: Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. The Ghost Hunter© - Hell In A Cell Match for the EFW Championship! *David Falcon comes out* you know what tonight I felt like giving one guy who doesn't have a match tonight and he will get squashed like a bug I look forward too ending this mans career tonight or later! Match 5: David Falcon vs. Guru Of Greatness - Singles Match ''' '''Match 6: The Ultimate Opportunist© vs. Rated Peep Superstar - Last Man Standing Match for the Worldheavyweight Championship! BQ: Rate Card Cole: Thank you for joining us ladies and gentlemen goodnight! ---- Matches Results: Rate Theme Songs for the PPV: Theme 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhJ6bE4z5vs Theme 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqjbEShA12U Theme 3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVQ85q6Tqig